


Parental Advisory

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Connie is 24, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pearl meets the parents, angst ensues, but don't worry there's plenty of, parents don't approve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap, cheeks burning in shame. She looked down and away, teeth grit and brow furrowed. What was wrong with her?</p><p>She felt Connie's hand on top of her own. "Meet my parents? Please?"</p><p>Pearl nodded. It was the least she could do. "Okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, I thought- HYAH!- maybe this weekend- STEVEN, LOOKOUT!- you could come to my parents' house for- GET BACK!- for dinner or."

Pearl threw her spear at one of the corrupted Gem's eyes. "Connie, is now really the best time for this conversation?"

Connie huffed. "Alright, fine." She slashed at a tentacle. "But we're discussing this later."

One battle and successfully bubbled Gem later, all five Crystal Gems were warping into the house. 

Amethyst punched Connie lightly in the arm. "Nice job today, kid."

Connie rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Amethyst, I'm 25 and I've been doing this for over a decade. I'm hardly a kid." And a kid she wasn't. She cut an impressive figure at five feet and seven inches (an inch shorter than Pearl as the Gem loved to point out) and one hundred and sixty pounds of muscle. 

Amethyst laughed. "Come back to me in a few thousand years, rookie."

Connie smirked and brandished her sword. "I'll show you a rookie!"

Steven's deep voice boomed through the house. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Garnet gave a short chuckle. "Take it outside, you two. We just remodeled."

Connie glanced away from Amethyst's mischievous expression to where Pearl was opening the door to her room. "As much as I'd like to show you who's boss, I have more important matters." She dropped her sword and leapt towards her girlfriend. "Pearl!"

The pale Gem turned just in time to catch Connie around the waist and fall back into her room. "Connie," she exclaimed, only slightly annoyed. "What are you doing?"

Connie giggled and kissed the tip of Pearl's nose. She fiddled with the gauzy green skirt that poked out from beneath pearl’s pale blue bow. "I didn't want you to get away."

Pearl smirked, a light blush covering her face. "You say that as if I'm running from you."

Connie arched an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Pearl placed a tender hand on Connie's cheek. "I haven't run from you in a while." She leaned up for a chaste but lingering kiss. "And I don't plan to resume anytime soon."

Connie smiled. "Good." She stood up and offered Pearl her hand. "That means you'll finally talk to me about meeting my damn parents."

Pearl groaned as she allowed Connie to help her up. "Connie, language."

"Sorry. My goddamn parents."

"You're hopeless."

"You're evading."

"No I'm not."

"C'mon, Pearl, please?"

Pearl sighed. It was so hard to say no to Connie when she pouted like that. "I've already met them." She swept Connie into her arms bridal style. "I've known them as long as I've known you."

Connie looped her arms around Pearl's neck as she jumped from pool to pool. "Yeah, but they only know you as Steven's 'guardian', not the woman that I love." She turned and wrapped her legs around Pearl's lower back, forcing the Gem to hold her up even after they'd landed on the main pool. She place a gentle kiss on Pearl's namesake. "You do know that I love you, right?"

Pearl closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Yes, I do." 

A few moments passed. 

Connie cleared her throat. "Right, so, they should know. Hell, I want them to know." Connie tilted her head. "Don't you?"

Pearl sighed and gently stroked the toned thighs encircling her. "It's not that I don't want them to know, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm so much older than you, Connie."

"I've told you I don't care."

"But they will." Pearl twirled the end of Connie's long braid around her finger. "I'm afraid they won't...approve."

Connie couldn't help but giggle. "You want my parents' approval?"

Pearl looked away, another blush materializing on her face. "They're your parents. They're important to you and you're important to me. I don't very much care for their approval-," Pearl's eyes widened. "Not to say that I don't care what they think! I do, just, it doesn't affect me." Pearl's blush was growing steadily stronger. "I mean, what they think matters becau- oh stop laughing at me!"

Connie placed a hand over her upturned mouth, exclaiming a quick "I'm not!"

Pearl huffed, a devious glint in her eyes. "I'll give you something to laugh about." Her hand slid up from a firm thigh to a sensitive underarm. 

Connie squealed. "N-no! I wa-wasn't lau-ghing! I sw-eaarrrr!"

"Likely story!" Pearl sank to her knees in fear of dropping the erratically squirming human, then lowered Connie to her back on the water floor. Pearl's hands continued to attack Connie's underarms and sides, relentless in their pursuit of that bubbly laughter. 

Connie thrashed and scrabbled at Pearl's navy blue jumpsuit, trying to find some leverage she could use to roll them over, but her hysterics were too debilitating. She pushed weakly against Pearl's shoulder. "Fuck, P-Peaaarrrl! Sssstoooooop! I gi-ive uh-hup! Sh-shit! Uncle! U-uncle!"

Pearl smirked. "I thought I'd taught you better than that. Never show mercy!" Pearl's fingers continued their assault, slipping under Connie's tank top for maximum stimulation. During one pass, Pearl's hands drifted just a tad too close to Connie's chest, prompting a breathy moan in the midst of her giggles. 

Pearl froze, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Connie stared up at her, bright eyes suddenly darkened. She slid her hands up Pearl's arms to the back of her head, threading her fingers through the Gem's hair. "Damn...Pearl..."

Pearl allowed her eyes to slip closed. "Language." Her lips met Connie's. She was never prepared for how Connie kissed her. She was never shy about saying she loved Pearl, but the Gem always found it hard to believe until her lips were sealed with Connie's. Sure, she felt Connie's love in every gaze and touch, but in these moments she was really able to feel it. Her kisses were eager and zealous, as if kissing Pearl was the most pleasurable thing she could ever do. 

Pearl felt Connie's hands start to wander. She broke the kiss. "Connie."

Connie simply hummed as her lips skimmed down Pearl's slender neck. 

Pearl squirmed. "C-Connie."

The human chuckled. "I like hearing you say my name." She dragged down a navy blue shoulder strap and moved her fervent kisses to Pearl's shoulder. 

Pearl pressed against Connie's sternum. "Connie, stop."

Connie pulled her mouth away and allowed her head to fall back. "Fuck." She let out a heavy sigh. "Okay."

Pearl shifted so that she was sitting next to Connie's prone form while she took deep breaths. "I...I'm sorr-."

"Don't be."

Pearl crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap, cheeks burning in shame. She looked down and away, teeth grit and brow furrowed. What was wrong with her?

She felt Connie's hand on top of her own. "Meet my parents? Please?"

Pearl nodded. It was the least she could do. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up: Steven is genderfluid in this fic. They/them/their pronouns.

Connie exited the Temple, a smile of triumph stretched wide across her face. She turned her head to the kitchen when she heard Amethyst chuckle. 

"Ooooooh, you look happy," she sang, eyebrows waggling. "You 'n Pearl finally do the do?"

Connie sighed, smile deflating slightly. "No, we didn't."

"Oh." Amethyst hopped onto the counter, a banana in each hand and brow slightly furrowed. "Sorry to hear that, bro."

Connie walked over and sat down in one of the stools, taking the fruit offered to her. "It just...it gets frustrating, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," Amethyst said, watching Connie unpeel and bite her banana. "Ya jus' gotta give 'er some time. Wait for 'er to come to you." She ate her own banana whole. 

Connie swallowed. "I know, but...how long do I have to wait?"

Amethyst shrugged. "As long as she needs you to."

Connie groaned through her mouthful of banana. "But how long is that?" She gulped, the fruit sitting like lead in her stomach. "I don't mean to be so impatient, but I've waited so long to have her, yet it still seems like she's out of my reach." She handed the rest of the banana to her friend. "Was she like this when you two dated?"

Amethyst tossed Connie's leftovers into her mouth, peel and all. She chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before speaking. "Yeah." She swallowed. "Pearl likes handlin' stuff on her own, y'know? Thinks she's bein' strong and all that junk."

"How did you deal with it?"

Amethyst rubbed the back of her head, chuckling softly. "I didn't. I kept pushin' until she was too far away to pull back." Amethyst tucked her hair behind her ear, eyes uncharacteristically serious. "Listen Connie, Pearl can be...difficult, I know. But you have to be patient with her. She's worth the wait."

"I know, I just..." Connie sighed. "I can't fucking help it sometimes."

Amethyst let out an exaggerated gasp. "Connie Maheswaran! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Connie smiled. "I sure fucking do! I kiss other people, too."

"Like you're girrrrrlfriend?"

"Nope. Like you." Connie darted forward and with a loud sucking sound left a wet, sloppy kiss on a purple cheek.

Amethyst wiped at her cheek, her lips stretched in a grimace and amusement shining in her eyes. "Yeugh! Gross, man, cooties!" 

Connie giggled, making her way towards the door. "Cooties aren't real."

Amethyst flicked her hair back in front of her face. "That's what they want you to think."

The human rolled her eyes. "Do you know where Steven is? They're supposed to be taking me home."

Amethyst shrugged. "Think they said somethin' bout seein' their boy toy."

"You know Peedee hates it when you call him that," Connie tsked. 

"Duh. That's why I do it."  
~~~~~~~~~

Connie walked down the beach, phone held to her ear. 

"Hello?"

Connie smiled. "Hello, Mother. This is Connie."

"Hello, Connie. How are you?"

"I'm well, Mother. How are you and Dad?"

"We're doing fine." Connie heard the clanging of pots in the background. "Are you and Steven still coming over for dinner?"

Connie nodded. "Yes, ma'am. As soon as I find them we'll be on our way."

"Alright." She heard the slam of the oven. "I made their favorite."

Connie chuckled. "Everything is their favorite."

"They're such a nice kid." Her tone darkened slightly. "I hope you're treating them well."

Connie rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Yes, ma'am." She spotted Steven leaning over the counter of the fry stand. "Oh, I see Steven now. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Alright. Don't dawdle."

"Oh, and Mother?"

"Yes?"

Connie rubbed the back of her neck. "I...I have something I'd like to...ask you. And Dad. Tonight. After dinner."

There was a pause. "...alright. I'll see you when you get here."

Connie nodded. "Okay. Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye, Connie."

Connie ended the call and slid her phone into her pocket. "Hey, Steven," she shouted, walking up to the Fryman family business. "Get the lead outta your a-uh, butt. We don't want to be late for dinner."

"Awww," they said, pulling away from the kiss. "But I haven't seen Dee all day!"

"You can fuck him when you get back."

"Connie!" He picked up his boyfriend's hands and covered his ears. 

Peedee chuckled. "You're hurting his delicate ears."

Connie rolled her eyes. "You know how my mom is when we're late."

Steven gulped. "Yeah. I'm still trying to heal all of the wounds from the shots she fired last time."

"So let's get a move on." She tugged at Steven's hand, throwing a somewhat sheepish smile at Peedee. "Sorry. I'll have them back in no time so you two can rub your dicks together or something."

"Connie!"  
~~~~~~~~~

"Mm!" Steven let their fork drop with a clang. "That was delicious, Dr. Maheswaran!" They placed their hands on their wide stomach. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner."

Dr. Maheswaran smiled softly. "Thank you for the compliment, Steven. You're welcome over for dinner anytime."

Stars shined in their eyes. "Really?"

Mr. Maheswaran nodded. "Really."

"Alright!" They punched the air excitedly, chuckles escaping. They cut off abruptly when Steven noticed the look Connie was giving them. Why was she...? "Oh!" They stood up, their chair scraping the floor. "I have to, uh...go to the bathroom." They paused, then flinched when Connie nudged their leg hard. "Uh, may I be excused?"

Dr. Maheswaran elegantly waved her hand to the left. "You may."

For some reason Steven felt like they should bow, so they did. "Thank you." They walked out of the room, bumping into a few things with their large, stout frame. 

Connie cleared her throat as soon as Steven was out of the room. "Mother, Dad," she said hesitantly. "I have something I would like to ask you."

Dr. Maheswaran took a sip of her wine. "Yes, Connie?"

Connie placed her hands in her lap so she could wring them nervously. "I was wondering if..."

Her mother sighed. "Just say it, Connie."

"Don't let your dreams be dreams," Mr. Maheswaran added, chuckling. "Just. Say it."

Connie rolled her eyes, a reluctant smile on her face. "Dad, that joke is so old."

Mr. Maheswaran smiled fondly at his daughter. "But it made you smile and calmed you down, so it's still valid in my books." 

"Connie," Dr. Maheswaran said soothingly. "Ask what you need to ask."

Connie took a deep breath. "Would you...meet my girlfriend?"

There was silence. 

Her father tilted his head. "Your...girlfriend?"

Connie nodded. 

Her mother blinked. "You're a lesbian?"

"Y-yes..." Connie swallowed. "You...you didn't know?"

"W-well the topic of your sexuality never really...came up." She drank the rest of her wine in one gulp, reaching for the bottle to refill her glass. "I always just assumed..."

"We thought you were dating Steven," Mr. Maheswaran stated bluntly. 

Connie grimaced, a surprised bark of escaping her. "Steven?! No way! They're like a sibling to me. Besides, they have a boyfriend."

Her mother nearly choked on her wine. "Steven's gay too?!"

"W-well, they're pansexual." She winced. "You really didn't know?"

Their shocked expressions were her answers.

Connie looked down at her hands. "You don't...have a problem with it, do you?"

"No, not at all," her mother responded quickly. "We're just...surprised. That's all."

Connie let out a relieved sigh. "Oh."

Dr. Maheswaran rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We will always support you, mērā pyāra."

"That's right," her husband said. "And Steven, too."

"So, you'll meet her," Connie asked hopefully."

The couple looked at each other. "Sure," they said. 

Connie smiled widely. "Great!"

"So, Connie," her mother swirled her glass. "Who is-."

"Connie!" Steven tramped hurriedly into the room. "I just got a text from Garnet! We gotta go!"

"Okay." Connie stood. "I'm sorry we can't stay to help clean up." The two warriors ran out the door, Connie yelling behind her shoulder. "I'll set up a day and time for the meeting! Bye!"

They jumped into Connie's car, Steven squealing out of the driveway as soon as they were both buckled. 

"So," they said, throwing a mischievous glance at their friend. "When were you going to tell me we were dating?"

Connie guffawed, slapping their thick arm. "You fucking spy!"

"My ears!"  
~~~~~~~~~

Mr. and Dr. Maheswaran cleared the table and began washing the dishes. 

"I wonder who this mystery lady is," he said, handing a wet plate to his wife. 

She she ran the towel over the plate. "Well, whoever she is I just hope she's good enough for our Connie."

He laughed. "Since when is anyone good enough for our Connie?"

Dr. Maheswaran laughed along. "You're right."


End file.
